


Not So Simple

by Look_Left



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesir fertility rates are low. So when a woman is fertile, she has option than to reproduce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31412118t31412118

Thor laughed at the SHIELD agents as they tried to conduct test on Mjolnir. Jane was talking quietly to Doctor Banner in an attempt to at least get a scraping from the handle. Everything was going well until Agent Hill entered the room. 

“Thor, you have a visitor.” She called and by her tone he knew it was someone from Asgard. Had Father sent someone? He wondered.

He followed Hill out of the room and down a series of passageways until he was at a boarding room. He was surprised to see Sif with two guards. “Sif?”

“My Lord, may I parlay with you freely?” She asked. Thor frowned and glanced at the guards. 

“Leave us.” He said. The guards bowed and exited the room, where other agents were waiting to escort them. Hill frowned but exited. Her stare was felt through the window. 

“What is it, Sif?”

“I am in need of assistance.” She said solemnly.

“Surely, the others would be able to assist you.”

“No.” She sighed. “Do you recall how we came to be with Thrud?” Understanding came over him. 

“Again? Is there no one who will aid you?”

“Who? Volstagg will not when others are available, Fandral does not want children, and Hogunn is in Vanaheim. My times grows short, Thor. You are the last man I trust with this situation.” A look of disgust crossed her face. “Father has chosen a match for me in hopes that it will lead to more but the man is a brute. I will not submit to him.” She gave a shuddering breath.

“I do not wish to be tied down. So will you aid me?”

“Yes.” 

“Thank you.” The relief was palatable in her voice. He turned toward the guards. 

“For your compliance I take it.” 

“Of course.” She grinned. “They were the last standing when I went through a troop.” Thor laughed. 

“I will tell them to leave.” He glanced back at her. “How is Thrud?”

“Mother states she is well. She misses her father.”

“I will visit her soon.” An uncomfortable silence fell over them. “Excuse me, I will inform Hill of the arrangements we will need.”

“It will not take you long, no more than last time.” Thor nodded. Sif was left alone in the room. She glanced as the guards bowed and were escorted to a place where the Bifrost could return them to Asgard. 

Thor had not asked about Ullr, but why should he? He was her son and nothing more. No man would claim paternity of him. She laughed and said a trooped had sired him when asked. Thor was talking to Hill. 

She followed Thor out of the room, they were led to what had to be guest chambers. She sat on the bed. It strained at her weight. Perfect just what she needed on top of her indignity – no comfortable place to lay. 

Thor smiled at her and closed the door. Now she would simply need to wait. 

Of course things were not so simple. Thor was thrusting into her for the fifth time in the past two days when the door unexpectedly opened. “Oh my God!” She recognized Jane’s voice. 

“Leave!” Thor roared. The door quickly closed. He kept thrusting, felt him stutter and pull away. She sighed, wincing as she closed her legs. “I must go to her.”

“You did not tell her.” 

“She wouldn’t have understood. I will return.” He said. The words were hardly comforting. She cleaned as best as she could and waited for his return. Until it was over there was not much she would be doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif placed her hand on her stomach. Perhaps she was already pregnant but if had been so simple she would be back home. She tried to read from the book Thor had given her to pass the time. She couldn’t focus. She lay down on the bed. It creaked but held. 

Would her child be as blonde as Thrud? She wondered. Her daughter had inherited the strong golden color of her older hair. Ullr’s dark locks were closer to the color of the queen, which matched well with his darker skin. His nose, the curl of his mouth, and even the bushiness of his brow were unfamiliar to her. His eyes were really the only feature of hers that she saw in his face. 

She heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it. An unfamiliar man stood there. She glared at him. She did not need to be interrupted by the likes of these creatures. 

“Ma’am, your presence is requested by the Director.” She nodded; she might as well go. “Do you need anything?”

“No.” She had not brought anything with her and hadn’t been there to receive anything she might need. 

“Follow me.” Sif followed him. The underling led him into another boardroom, this one brightly lit but sparsely furnished. She did not sit when offered a seat. A dark skinned mortal looked at her grimly. Hill was there as well. She did not spot Thor in the room. Perhaps he was with Jane still. 

She stood and watched them. Although she was not dressed in armor, she felt adequately attired in her dress for such a formal meeting. “I prefer to stand.” She said. 

“I’m going to simply get to the point. Are you here on your own free will?” The man asked him. 

“Yes.” She replied. “Why do you ask?” 

“Thor was kind enough to inform us of Asgard’s state approved rape.” 

“I would not call it that.” Sif replied. 

“Then isn’t it true that had Thor not agreed to ‘help’ you,” Hill’s tone on the word help irked Sif. “that you would have been tied down and raped by the man of your father’s choice?”

“If I couldn’t find an agreeable partner and fought off one who was chosen for me.”

“So why come to Thor?” She hoped the mortals had been monitoring the conversation she had had with Thor earlier as opposed to him telling him such facts. 

“We have a daughter together.” It was true enough. 

“And what about your son Ullr?” The man asked. She flinched at his mention. “We did some reading after Thor came to Earth.” The director said. 

“He is my son, and not Thor’s. That is all you need to know.” She replied. “Are you satisfied?”

“No. Earth, and the United States especially, is not Asgard. Cohesion with violence still does not make the ensuing sexual act consensual. We can offer you safety until your no longer…fertile.”

“There is no need for it.” She replied. Besides, she was not a fool. If she was not pregnant on return or could swear at attempting it, she would have no choice next cycle unless she was married. 

“The offer will stand as long as you are here.” Hill said. 

“Thank you but as I said, there is no need.” They studied her for a long moment. 

“Agent Hawking!” The director called. Her escort came back into the room. As they headed down the hall she saw Thor in the hallway with two others. He looked angry. Upon seeing her he pushed past the men. He joined her and the escort. 

When they came into the room she knew she would be with him again and that this time round would be less gentle than the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Sif felt the stares of the mortals as she sat at one of the long tables. Thor dropped a hefty plate of food in front of her. "Should I be concerned of an upcoming food shortage among the mortals?" Thor grinned at her and dropped a piece of meat on from his plate on her plate. 

"Eat, you were far too thin last time. "

"Did you take advice on care from Volstagg?" She asked as she moved the meat back to his plate. 

"No." Thor said. "Though that is a fine idea. Now eat." she glowered at him before eating. The food was hardly more than she or he could eat. 

"Have you told Thrud and Ullr of their new sibling?" Thor said after a moment. 

"Don't spend the harvest, Thor." Thor chuckled. "However, no. I will wait to see if the venture is successful first." 

"I understand." They continued to eat. When suddenly Thor laughed, a deep and well felt rumble. "Do you remember Fandral's relief when the little imp was discovered to be mine?" 

"I've seen him far less relieved to come out of battle alive. Apparently children are Fandral's foil." Sif smiled as Thor turned a considering gaze to her. The last time had hardly been unpleasant, between Thor, Fandral and Hogunn she had more than enough help. 

She felt the mortals' interest more than what could possibly be called subtle. She remembered Thor had said the majority of this organization were spies and secret seekers. Hardly an unworthy profession but one not filled with honor and glory. 

She did not mention Jane nor any of his teammates. "You are wondering about Jane." He asked as if picking up on his thoughts. He did not speak in a mortal language or in the All Speak. "We have parted on less than civil terms. Jane does not understand what we are doing."

"Your mortals called it rape." 

"Is it not at times?" Thor asked. 

"It is duty."

"Duty is not always honorable. I have thought upon it since Thrud's birth. I have thought upon it since she came to me once proclaiming she would bear many children in the name of Asgard. After your mother told her of her and Ullr's conception." 

"It is why you helped me." She realized, a part of her aching for his affection that she had long known would never come. 

"Yes." he glanced at her. "Though not simply for that reason." And he did not elaborate. Sif frowned, feeling flustered. She finished her meal feeling unsatisfied. 

"Are you ready?" She nodded.

He was gentlest he had been since they had started. It left her feeling confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Sif dozed, feeling Thor stroke her hair with a delicate touch. His other hand drifted close to her belly. Was he simply curious or did he care? She wondered vaguely. She shifted and the touch left her. She roused from her slumber and saw Thor smiling at her. 

The blanket on the ground was tangled beneath her. Thor helped her up. She realized they were both still nude. Thor laughed at her look of surprise. He handed her the mortal clothing she had to wear after the first few days, after Thor had made a comment on her only dress. 

“You did not come with supplies.” Thor had said. “You did not think I would agree?”

“My father did not.” She had replied. Thor had looked displeased but had said nothing more on the subject. 

Her clothing was sent for laundering. She suspected the mortals had taken minute samples here and there of the material. She had found a few fibers sticking out that had not been there before. She suspected if she asked that they would claim their machines had caused them. 

She shook her head when he offered the ‘track suit’ to her and pulled on her dress. He helped her with her bracers, the material sitting comfortably over the long sleeves of the gown, and even her boots. She huffed in annoyance. Thor just smiled at her. 

“You look lovely.” 

“I am a warrior, lovely is not what I strive for most days.”

“You look lovely in your armor.” 

“Deadly would be a better word.” 

“Lovely as death.” Thor tried. 

“Poetry is not your strong suit.” She told him. “I appreciate the attempt however, my prince.” 

Thor opened the door for her. She wondered where he would take her on this ship. It moved in the sky but she hardly knew much about Midgard’s topography to estimate its course. He held out his arm. She looked incredulously at him. 

“I’m hardly a lady, Thor.” Not that there was a woman on Asgard, noble or common, who could not fight or defend herself. 

“Of course you’re a lady, milady.” He replied the courtly formality making her snicker. How they had hated those lessons when young. She took his arm and they squeezed past several hallways until they came upon a small room clearly meant for recreation. 

It was empty of any individuals. A small table with a net dividing it caught her attention. “A game?” She asked. He nodded. He taught her the rules and the delicate nature of the ball had them play with care. It was a good distraction. 

“You should bring Thrud and Ullr here to Midgard.” Thor said once they had finished. “Not upon the ship, of course. There are several cities or towns they could explore.” She frowned. She did not like mortals. They had caused more trouble than they were worth.

“I will consider it.” She replied. Thor began to try and entice her to visit with them by describing several activities the children could like. She listened, only half heartedly, when they were interrupted. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” A male voice asked. She turned to look at a man, dressed in one of the many uniforms she had seen on the ship. He was blond, broad shouldered, and radiated strength. 

“Captain Rogers.” Thor greeted him. “We are simply talking.” Rogers smiled at her. “May I introduce you to Lady Sif, my shieldsister.”

“Ma’am.” She nodded. He looked at her gown in a surprise. She wondered what tales the mortals had spread of the Aesir, with the words of Jane Foster of what she had seen on Asgard. War or warriors, she knew not but could only speculate. Perhaps Jane had simply cared about magic and not weaponry. 

“Did you come to meet Sif, Steven, or for something else?” The Captain’s face turned serious. 

“We’re being assembled. Hill is leading the debriefing.”

“How much time until it commences?” 

“We’re heading out in an hour. The debrief starts in ten.” Thor nodded. 

“Can you find your way to the room?” He asked her. Sif nodded. “I will see you later.” He said, and, to her surprise, kissed her. It was a chaste kiss and over quickly. He smiled at her and followed Rogers out of the room. 

She watched them leave. Another few days and she would go back to Asgard. Then she would learn from the healers whether she was with child again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sif walked onto the landing deck where the Avengers were landing. Thor had been gone for hours. The absence had left her restless. She could not speak to the other mortals without them stalling, being bereft with their replies or saying ‘classified’ when she asked about Thor’s status.

She had caught sight of Jane Foster once, moving past a hall on her way to the landing pad. She did not know whether the woman knew she was going to meet Thor or simply avoiding them both. Thor had been curt with her regarding the details of his and Jane’s separation. She was anxious to speak with him again regarding the matter. 

Was she simply being aided or was there more? His kiss, his soft touches stirred the embers of a longing she thought she had placed well behind her. Now she felt like a fool falling for him once more. Glanced the aircraft. Where was Thor?

She tensed as she heard something approaching from above. A missile? She tensed; ready to defend the mortals Thor loved. A blur of red and she relaxed. Thor landed next to her nary an impact next to her.

His face was dirty, and he looked more vexed than tired. His stern expression did not disappear as he glanced at her. He grabbed her hand, fingers lacing briefly and pulled her back so the craft could land without the disturbance of the rotors. He let her go once the cleared what was the set requirement. The rest of the mortals exited the craft, weary from battle. 

They glanced at her. Rogers stared at her briefly, his attention focused on leading his people for a medical check, if Sif’s experience was anything to go by. 

“Are you well?” She asked. He made an unhappy gesture. “No?”

“Not here, Sif.” he told her and she fell silent. “I must go. Stay in your quarters. I will come for you after. Have you eaten?” He asked her. She shook her head. “We will eat in my quarters.”

“And here I thought you simply enjoyed my floor.” His lips quirked in amusement, “Go.” he told her. 

“Can I not sit with you?” She asked. She felt trapped in that room for far too long. Even if his own chambers scarcely changed or the meeting room, it was still a slight difference. He gave an unhappy look, reached into one of his pouches and presented her a small and hard rectangular card. 

“It is a key.”

“Electromagnetic?” She assumed. The archaic word was peculiar to say. A series of mortals glanced at her. 

“Yes, it will open.” he spoke quickly in the same language as before. A code. “Understood?”

“Yes.” She said. Thor looked at one of the mortals. 

“Will you escort her to my room?” A man nodded. “Thank you, Gregory.” The agent smiled. 

“No problem. I’m heading that ways anyway.” He replied. Gregory was a tall broad shouldered man with dark skin. She smiled at him politely. 

“Ma’am, follow me.” He began to walk and Sif glanced at Thor. He was already on his way to meet his teammates. His shieldsister forgotten once more, she thought. 

The trip to Thor’s quarters was hardly complicated. Although the halls of the craft were quite similar and left her with the impression that she was walking in a spiral rather than walking straight as she knew she was. She wondered how long it took for mortals to overcome the impression. 

“His room is right down this hallway.” Gregory stated after not bothering to make conversation with her. He told her the doorway and she walked down to the room. She stopped when she saw Jane waiting outside the door. Jane startled to her as well. 

“Sif.” Jane replied stiffly. 

“Doctor Foster.” She wondered if she knew she was actual nobility. Her title was not merely a courtesy; it was a formality of her rank and birth. Had she not been born with the title, she was certain she would have been granted a rank through the services provided in battle. 

Jane took out a small card from her own pockets and moved past her to unlock another door. “I’m not stalking, Thor.” She said at an ill attempt at humor. “These are the guestrooms. I have a room here temporarily.” Like Thor she understood. 

“I see. I hope you are well.” She said and moved toward Thor’s quarter. 

“Yes. You too. Uh how’s the-“ she stuttered at a loss on how to phrase what Sif knew bothered her. “the –“

“I do not know if I have conceived.” She said simply. “I must wait a short while yet until I am told by our healers.” She informed her. The woman shifted uncomfortably and Sif felt her irritation blossom. There was no need to be tactful with the woman. “I hope it is not a problem?” she asked. “Thor, wishes for me to visit him our children.” 

“Visit?” Jane asked almost surprised. “Children? I thought you only had-“

“Thrud is Thor’s blood child but Ullr is mine. Thor is not his father but does not ill treat him. However, I meant my children and the one yet to be born.” She had not. When Thrud had been born, Thor had been quite the attentive father. He had been so carrying toward Ullr that she had once hoped he would – She shook off the thought. 

“I understand.” Jane replied. “It was nice to see you.” Sif nodded. Jane entered her room. The conversation left her more uncertain than before. She entered Thor’s room. The room was similar to hers but there were slight touches that showed habitation. How long had he been here? She wondered. 

The items could be hastily packed and the room was too small to be comfortable for too long a time. She smiled, the same could be said about the barracks. This was a room for rest and sleep, nothing more. 

Sif glanced at the portraits on the wall. The paper was glossy and smooth to the touch. Thor, his comrades, Jane, and others she had not seen. She was so engrossed; Thor’s arrival startled her. 

She turned to him. He was freshly washed and looking far more pleasant than before. He smiled at her. 

“Sif, battle was tedious but we emerged victorious.” 

“And what does my prince require of me?” 

“Respite and the hand of a fair maiden.” He said seriously. Then began to chuckle. She joined him. His brought her close and silenced her with a kiss. It felt hungry and she could feel his arousal against her. Was it for want of her or the thrum of battle still in his veins?

“You promised me a meal.” She said.

“And you will have one. It will be brought soon.” 

“Thor-“ And once again silenced her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor’s hand was around her waist. His fingers traced small patterns against her absent-mindedly. It sent a flutter of warmth in her belly. They were passing the time watching a mortal drama.

It was about brides and something the All Speak could not quite translate but she understood it to be an affliction suffered by the women. Apparently mortal brides could fall under a condition, which made them irrational and vicious about their wedding, a sort of hysteria perhaps. 

Their meal sat squarely in their bellies. Sif shifted in the small space provided by the bed. Thor tightened his grip on her, as if he was thinking she would leave. She hesitantly laid her head on his should. He shifted to accommodate her better. His fingers again made patterns against her skin. 

She wondered if he cared once more for her as in their youth. She almost laughed. Her father and mother would chastise for her thought. She was hardly old as it stood but it sometimes felt as such. 

In her youth she had captivated more than one man and women with her looks and her golden hair. Fair hair was hardly unusual on Asgard but there had been a reason the mortals had fixated on it and the reason Loki had attacked it. Had that started the loss of attention he had paid to her? She thought. 

It was hardly a grand change but it had caught so much attention. Now she was one of Asgard’s finest warriors. She shook the thoughts from her head. It was hardly fair to think such petty thoughts about Thor. Had she lost his attention she would not be one of his closest companions. 

“I will be leaving in a few days.” She said as the program ended. She found such entertainment odd. Such short series and episodes that would be forgotten shortly after, but it passed time. She assumed that it was all it was for. “Will you miss me?” She asked with a slight tone of jesting. 

“Yes.” Thor replied. “I have missed you and the others, though I do not miss the constant battle at times. So much has change that I find myself weary of questing and the search for glory. Midgard has proven a positive respite.” 

“You may work at its protection and improvement rather than all the Realms.” 

“Yes.” His fingers once again tightened against her and the let her go. She sat up. “Who will come for you? Do you wish for me to accompany you?”

“The same guards you saw on arrival.” She shook her head. “I will be fine. The healers will be quick and it is hardly an intrusive procedure.” 

“Do you wish for me not to be there?”

“If you wish to come I will not protest. Do you wish to discover the child’s sex?” She asked. “You can know if you will have a son or yet another daughter.”

“I will wait as with Thrud. I find the surprise pleasant.” She laughed at the memory. Fandral, Thor and Hogunn had waited as one after the birth for her to bring the child. Fandral had almost fainted at the sight of the blond little baby. “I promised you I would visit Thrud as well. I can do so at that time, unless you will not be going to them immediately?” He referred to the mind healers, which she had used after Ullr’s conception and birth. 

“No, I must fetch them from mother.” She replied. “You may come if you like.”

“I will go if I may, should circumstances seem favorable here on Midgard for the journey.” he kissed her again. “We may also spend time with the children. We have been away far too long after I returned after my exile.” He mentioned Loki not. She felt her stomach knot. 

“Ullr and Thrud will be excited to see you.” Thor smiled. 

“How can they not miss their father?” Her breath caught. It was not a full declaration of but Sif understood it well enough. 

“They always do.” Thor’s smile grew and he kissed her again, passionately. He pulled back, his expression stern. 

“There are many regrets I have, Sif. Never believe you nor these nights are one of those regrets.” He stroked her hair. She felt oddly fragile. “Do not believe this is a ploy to bed you or simply deceive you. It is not for duty I am with you. 

“I know you worry about Jane. I will not lie, I love her in a way, which no other shall have for she came to me in a time of need unique in itself. She will also be gone as quickly as that event. You are not the one I run to for the safety of a long life with another. I come to you a man asking to return to that which he unknowingly tossed away.” 

She smiled. “We are not perfect, Thor. You and I will have moments where we quarrel or simply grow apart, but you are always welcome with me.” She would not utter a declaration of love yet. It seemed to soon and her hope was too frail a thing to hear him not return it. 

“That is simply all I ask for.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Ullr and Thrud's ages as I'm not sure what Aesir -human equivalents would be. Thrud is equivalent to a five year old and Ullr to an eight year old.

“Ullr, come here with mother.” Sif called. Ullr walked into the room with a quizzical expression. Ullr frowned when he saw Thor sitting close to her, much closer than he was accustomed to seeing. He glanced again at Sif. 

“Mother?” Sif smiled at him. “Sit down, Ullr.” Ullr sat across from them. Thor smiled at him. Ullr returned it hesitantly. They were making him nervous with the formal atmosphere. Ullr normally smiled easily around Thor. 

“Ullr,” Thor began. “your mother and I have two things tell you, rather one to ask and one to tell. Do not believe that the first is due to other.” Ullr glanced at Sif again. 

“Yes, Ullr.” She took a deep breath. “Do you know the reason for my last trip?”

“Grandmother said it was in service of Asgard.” Ullr said and stared at them for a moment. “Like with Thrud.”

“So you are that you may soon have a new sibling.” Sif half asked, half stated. 

“Yes.” Ullr stated and glanced at Thor, nervously. “Is Prince Thor to be this baby’s father like with Thrud?” he asked softly.

“Yes.” Sif confirmed. Her boy’s face crumbled. 

“It is why we are here to discuss-“

“Are you sending me away?” He cried. He looked hurt. “I don’t want to leave.” He whispered. “I will good, mother. I will not be in the way of you all.” He said quickly. He began to plead.

“No.” Sif replied immediately. Thor stood and reached for Ullr. Ullr flinched back. Sif pushed him back and took her son into her arms. “No, my child. We are not ridding ourselves of you. You are my son, my firstborn. There is nothing that will change that or my love for you.”

“You did not want me.” Ullr replied. 

“Perhaps that is true, but the same can be said for Thrud and the baby. It was for duty that you were born but not for it did you ever earn my hatred.” She replied. “Had I had even the slightest doubt I could love you, I would have provided you a family who would have welcomed you.” 

Ullr looked at her for any signs of deceit, of lies. Sif’s heart ached. Had she shown hesitance with him that she had not been aware of? Thor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it briefly. 

“Ullr, we did not come here to send you away. We came to ask if you would accept me.” Thor began. Ullr turned to him. “You will always be Sifjarson, but will you take on the name Thorson?” Ullr looked at him disbelievingly. 

“Thorson?” He asked. “You would take me as your son?” Thor ran a hand through his dark locks. 

“I have considered you one for quite some time.” Ullr’s face crumbled again and he began to cry. He buried his face into Sif’s shoulder. Thor rubbed his back reassuringly. Thrud ran into the room, attracted by the noise. Her mother’s overzealous hand had teased Thrud’s hair into an inch of its life once she heard Thor would be visiting. 

“Mother? Father? Why is Ullr crying?” She asked, her brow furrowing with worry. Thor took Ullr from her. Sif kissed her son and walked over to Thrud. Sif ushered her out of the room and left the two to talk. 

That evening, after the two were in bed, Thor slipped into bed with her. He held her, hand settled over her belly- stroking gently. “That went far more difficult than I had imagined.” He told her softly. Sif turned over to look at him. 

“I feel I am to blame for this.” She told him. 

“We are to blame if he felt want or doubt for our affection.” Thor replied. “He was naught but a toddler when Thrud was born. I should have done more to have him understand my affection for him was true.” 

“Perhaps.” she replied, not quite believing him. He kissed her softly rolling her onto her back. He laid his forehead against hers. 

“We will make him believe. My son.” his voiced quivered at the words. “My son will not doubt the truth of our love for him. He will not end like Loki, distrusting all but Mother’s love for him.” Sif closed her eyes. She felt him tremble weakly against her. 

“It will be alright.” She told him, not simply meaning their small family, but all that had occurred before with Malekith and the dark elves.   
\-----

Thor braced himself as he thrust into her. Sif sighed in pleasure. They moved slowly; this was not about completion but connection, the connection that was between them. Thor’s hand drifted over her raised belly. He stroked the bump carefully. His arm drifted lower. Sif gasped. 

It was lost in his mouth as he leaned over to kiss her passionately. She moaned as his fingers moved over her clitoris. “You are always quiet.” He said. 

“Would you rather I scream and wake every creature living or dead?” She asked him. 

“It would help my pride.” Thor replied, eyes closing for a moment as he thrust into her in a way that definitely merited that look, she thought as she shuddered and bucked into him. 

“I have born you a child and will bear you another. I believe you can say I appreciate your skills more than enough.” She smiled at him. 

“Hardly a note of my skills.” Thor complained. “You were more satisfied with Fandral.” he said jealously. 

“Fandral has his skills but he lacks what lies between us.” She said and shuddered as she reached her completion. Thor slowed his thrusts more. “As much as I love you, Thor, jealousy does not suit you or you attempt to replicate Fandral’s technique. Should I worry how you know?” She gasped. 

“We have all caught Fandral in midst of sex more than once, Sif. It has been far more than enough to observe him.” She laughed and he nipped at her breasts. He ended soon afterwards. Scooping her into his arms. 

“You said you loved me.” He said. Sif realized she had not noticed saying it. “Do you mean it?”

“As truly as I can.”

“Do not play word games with me.” He said roughly. “Were they honest?”

“Yes.” Thor smiled, a soft thing she had never seen before. He surged up and kissed her in a brief but passionate kiss. “I am glad, for I return your love.” Sif felt herself smile despite herself. 

“I am glad.” 

\----  
“I wish to go to Midgard again.” Ullr said loudly as he entered the room. “For my naming day.”

“Ullr, we recently went. Do you not wish to go on a hunt or to another Realm?” Sif asked. 

“No.” her son replied. His dusky skin seemingly darker against the white tunic and breeches her mother had dressed him in. Sif already saw a few stains around his knees and sleeves. Where had he gotten to so quickly? She wondered in amusement.

“We will see.” She replied. 

“Father, I wish to go to Midgard!” Ullr yelled. Thor came into the room soon after. 

“You needn’t yell, Ullr.” He said. 

“Thrud yells.”

“Thrud screams,” Thor corrected. “and we tell her to quiet down. The same principle applies to you, as well.” Thor countered. Ullr glared. 

“I wish to go to Midgard.” 

“Perhaps, it will depend on how your mother feels.” He said.

“You may go with him alone, if you wish.” Sif replied, her large belly slightly bothersome. 

“Yes. I do not wish for Thrud to go.” He said at once. “Please.”

“That is fine. I can see what we can arrange then.” Thor said. “Now go change, your grandmother will have a fit once she sees how you have dirtied those clothing.” 

“I will dirty the others.” Ullr countered. 

“That is true.” Thor laughed. “Go play and do not antagonize your sister.” Ullr smiled and left the room at full run. “Do not run in the house! This is not the palace!” Ullr played at not hearing for the rapidity of his steps did not decrease.

“I am happy he has accepted you.” Sif replied. “I worried.”

“As did I.” Thor replied and laid a hand on her belly. “My Sif, my shieldsister, mother of my children, my heart.” He looked at her. “My wife?” He asked. 

“Once this child is born, perhaps.” Thor gave a hearty cry of joy. “Now help me find Thrud. She has been far too quiet.” Thor laughed. 

\----  
“Mother! Let me go.” Thrud whined as she tried to set a course for the playground in the park. Ullr stood by Thor’s side, trying to imitate his stance. Sif smiled at the sight. Ullr kept trying to pull his hair back like Thor but the curls kept escaping his hastily braided hair. Thor had tried to help but Ullr would not accept it, arguing he was old enough to do it alone. 

Thrud’s hair was once again teased into tight curls. Her mother had snuck in before Sif could make any attempt. The baby in her other arm whined softly. 

“Thrud, behave.” She said softly. 

“Why? We have been here before.” She whined. “Midgard is boring. I want to play.” She tugged again. 

“Thrud! Behave or you will not play at all.” Thrud pouted. Thor greeted this small town’s leader, happy to host the Asgardian ‘diplomats’ for their visit. The SHIELD agents in their background looked quite bored. It had not been the first trip there since her initial trip on their air ship. 

The greetings were made quickly and soon she was able to let Thrud go. She jumped onto the bars. Ullr followed her; careful to make sure she was far enough away to not be kicked by her happy swinging. 

Thor sat next to her. The baby made a happy noise at seeing him. “How is she?” He asked. 

“Excited by the trip through the Bifrost.” He took her. He ran a hand through her small tufts of hair. “Is that not right, my darling?” The baby cooed again. 

“I would have thought she would have had more hair.” Thor said. He lifted the baby into his arms. “How are you today? You have been quiet lately.”

“I am tired. She demands so much more food than the others.” She said. “I cannot say I am dissatisfied at least, though I do grow restless for battle once more.”

“Glory and honor will have to wait, lest you wish to get the babe a nursemaid.” 

“No, I am able both in body and circumstances do not call us out to battle. I was barely able to with Ullr and with Thrud. You drag me to sleep when I would be better without it to keep up with her demands and not feel fatigued.” she smiled at him. “I do not say I protest any of it though, not truly.” 

“I understand.” Thor replied, eyes darkening slightly then the babe grabbed his hand and pulled it to her mouth. She sucked on the side of his fingers. Thor made a face at the sensation. Sif laughed. He leaned over gently and kissed her. Baby Frigga tugged hard on Thor’s beard and he pulled back with a yelp. She laughed. 

It was not perfect but it was certainly better than she had expected.


End file.
